


'Daddy, you like my teacher?'

by blindingx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Cockles, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, au!cockles, cockles!au, teacher!Misha
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindingx/pseuds/blindingx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen Ackles è il padre della piccola JJ e, controvoglia, deve incontrare il suo maestro, il signor Collins. Inaspettatamente non si tratterà del solito colloquio genitore-insegnante.</p><p>Cockles!AU|| Teacher!Top!Misha-Bottom!Jensen</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Daddy, you like my teacher?'

Jensen Ackles è un uomo di successo, con una carriera brillante ed una vita modello. E' un uomo attraente, ha una moglie stupenda, un auto che ogni vicino gli invidia e non potrebbe chiedere di meglio. Lui e Daneel si sono sempre goduti la vita da sposini con un conto in banca pieno. Viaggi, cene di lusso, aperitivi costosi con amici e così via. Ora però Jensen Ackles è anche un padre.

O meglio, è diventato padre da ben sei anni ormai, ma è da poco che sta provando sulla sua pelle le difficoltà dell'essere un genitore a 360 gradi.

Lui ama la sua piccola JJ, vive per il suo sguardo vispo, ma da qualche anno sua figlia è un tornado a piede libero. Ed educare i figli è più difficile di quanto Jensen avesse previsto. Questa cosa l'ha colpito in pieno come un treno. In questo momento, ad esempio, potrebbe essere al bar a tracannare una birra gelata con gli amici di sempre. Invece è in auto, insieme a sua figlia, in viaggio verso la scuola della piccola.

«Un colloquio di venerdì» sbuffa«chi diavolo può pensare di fare un colloquio genitore-insegnante di venerdi pomeriggio? Un idiota, solamente un gran cog»

«Ma papà a me piace il signor Collins!»

Jensen lancia un occhiata veloce al sedile passegero, dove imbavagliata dalla cintura di sicurezza, sua figlia si gusta un enorme gelato al cioccolato, macchiando la tappezzeria dell'automobile.

Jensen tira un lungo sospiro, cercando di rimanere il più calmo possibile.

«Ti avevo detto che mangiare il gelato non era una buona idea»

JJ fa spallucce e si rituffa sulla crema al cioccolato.

«Credo che il signor Collins ti piacerà invece»

Jensen accosta l'auto e scende. Apre lo sportello a JJ, la prende per mano e l'accompagna a casa del suo amico di sempre, Jared. Ad aprire è sua moglie, Gen. JJ gli salta tra le braccia e la stringe.

«Divertiti con Thomas, ci vediamo domani» le da un bacio sulla fronte, saluta Gen e va via.

“Potrei inventare una scusa , saltare il colloquio e andare al bar” pensa mettendo in moto l'auto, poi immagina la faccia di sua moglie e le sue urla “Meglio di no. Non sono un suicida. O uno stupido”.

 

Svolta a destra. Il pomeriggio inoltrato è afoso.

“Di venerdì pomeriggio... coglione”

 

 

Parcheggiata l'auto si dirige velocemente verso l'entrata. Non sente anima viva e, un po' preoccupato, si guarda intorno. Il sole scotta e gli pizzica il collo, così allenta la cravatta. E' tentato dal girare i tacchi e fuggire via prima che qualche zombie-bambino sbuchi da qualche parte e lo uccida. Poi però nota qualcuno in cima alle scale dell'entrata e gli si avvicina, si tratta del custode.

«Salve. Dovrei incontrare il signor Collins, dove posso trovarlo?»

L'anziano signore lo squadra dall'alto verso il basso, e lo guarda accigliato.

«Lei sarebbe un genitore?»

«Ehm... si?»

«Primo corridoio, sulla destra. Terza porta» non aggiunge altro e torna a spazzare le scale.

Jensen entra e una ventata d'aria climatizzata gli gela le tempie, anche se è piacevole rispetto al calore dell'auto. Mentre percorre il corridoio tappezzato d'azzurro incrocia una coppia, probabilmente due genitori, dall'aria soddisfatta. Gli passa accanto e la conversazione gli salta all'orecchio.

«Che persona meravigliosa è il signor Collins»

Possibile che sia l'unico a volersene stare in santa pace di venerdì pomeriggio? Perché mai un vecchio, probabilmente calvo, dovrebbe impedirgli di bere la sua sacrosanta birra?

“Beh a noi due signor Coglione Collins”

Arriva alla terza porta, bussa e qualcuno – probabilmente lui – gli dice di accomodarsi.

Entra.

Un uomo sulla quarantina è seduto dietro la scrivania. La luce del sole si scontra con la sua figura, illuminandone solo una parte. Ha i capelli folti e castani. Regge un libro, ma non sembra dargli particolare attenzione. Quando lo nota gli sorride e Jensen ammette a se stesso che quello è uno dei sorrisi più belli che abbia mai visto. Il signor Collins si alza e gli si avvicina. Indossa un paio di pantaloni grigio scuro che gli fasciano perfettamente le cosce, ed una camicia bianca con il colletto sbottonato. Ha le maniche arrotolate fino ai gomiti così da evidenziare i muscoli delle braccia.

Jensen deglutisce “Oh andiamo... dov'è il vecchio pelato che mi aspettavo? Lui è...”

«Lei deve essere il signor Ackles, il padre di JJ, giusto?» gli chiede sorridendo.

“Quest'uomo è...”

Il signor Collins gli porge la mano. Jensen resta ancora un attimo a fissargli gli zigomi alti e morbidi

“Quest'uomo è uno spettacolo”

«E' un piacere conoscerla signor Ackles» si stringono le mani. La presa del maestro è sicura e forte, Jensen invece porge appena la mano, ancora troppo occupato a cercare di capire se gli occhi di quel tizio siano davvero così blu o se si tratti solo di un'illusione effetto ottico dovuto al caldo.

«Mi chiami Jensen, la prego» riesce appena ad articolare qualche parola. Cosa darebbe per fermare la sua mente che sta esplorando pensieri decisamente non opportuni.

“Pensavo di aver superato la fase bisessuale al liceo”

«Va bene» sorride di nuovo «mi chiami Misha allora»

“Evidentemente non era solo una fase”

«Jensen» ora sembra tentennare «sei l'ultimo quindi non c'è da aspettare nessuno» dice battendo le mani e girandosi intorno, poi gli fa cenno di sedersi.

«Vuoi accomodarti?»

Anche la sua voce è spettacolare, bassa e roca. Avrebbe preferito decisamente un maestro brutto.

«No, sto bene così, grazie... Misha»

«Un nome insolito lo so, spesso vengo confuso con una ragazza» stringe le spalle con aria noncurante. Jensen riesce ad accennare una risatina nervosa.

“Okay è un uomo bellissimo e decisamente troppo sexy, ma ricomponiti cristo”

Vorrebbe aggiungere altro ma non ci riesce, quindi rimane con un'espressione da ebete stampata sul viso e la bocca aperta. Il maestro stringe gli occhi, forse ha notato il suo comportamento strano. Jensen prega qualsiasi entità esistente e non di sbagliarsi.

Dopo qualche secondo di imbarazzante silenzio, il maestro, Misha, versa quello che sembra essere succo di frutta in due bicchieri e ne porge uno a Jensen.

«Le rinfrescherà la gola, c'è davvero un caldo assurdo, infatti mi scuso per» e si indicò le maniche arrotolate.

“Potresti anche togliertela per me la camicia- Oh dio cosa sto dicendo”

«No c-c-cioè si fa davvero caldo» si allenta la cravatta e sfila via la giacca e la poggia su un banco a caso. Ora indossa una semplice t-shirt bianca ma se la strapperebbe via in un colpo perché inizia davvero a sentirsi bollire.Butta giù il succo d'arancia fresco e vede il maestro fare lo stesso. Gli guarda le labbra carnose mentre le inumidisce stringendole tra di loro.

Misha si appoggià alla scrivania, incrociando le braccia toniche.

«Dunque... JJ»

Il signor Collins lo sorprende mentre gli sta studiando le mani, cerca di dire immediatamente qualcosa ma tutto ciò che fuoriesce dalle sue labbra è un versaccio. «EH?»

«JJ... sua figlia...»

«Ah già... giusto, mia figlia»

Misha inarca un sopracciglio e fa qualche passo verso di lui. Lo guarda e solo ora capisce quanto sia vicino, cerca di indietreggiare ma l'altro gli blocca il viso tra le mani.

«Signor Ackles» si schiarisce la voce e si corregge «Jensen, sicuro di stare bene?»

Ancora una volta Jensen non riesce a chiudere la sua dannata bocca e rimane lì come un idiota.

«Oh si, si sto bene» gesticola con le braccia e finge di ridere “Idiota”

«Bene, come stavo dicendo, JJ è una bambina adorabile, molto sveglia per la sua età»

«Lo so, a volte lo è fin troppo» scuote la testa, ricordando che razza di piccola peste è la sua bambina «fa sempre domande, salta da un posto all'altro. Insomma i bambini della sua età normalmente stanno attaccati alla tv a guardare cartoni mentre lei è sempre in giro a far danni» sbuffa. Vede Misha ridere ed annuire, si passa una mano tra i capelli folti spettinandoli, ma non da molto peso alla cosa.

«Conosco il tipo» gli lancia uno sguardo particolare, almeno è quello che sembra a Jensen «mio figlio West è esattamente quel tipo di bambino»

Solo allora Jensen nota la fede al dito del maestro.

“Oh ma è sposato...Beh anche io sono sposato. Cristo, Jensen smettila”

«Hai figli, Misha?»

«Si, due. West e Maison. West è davvero un piccolo delinquente a volte»

«E come ci si dovrebbe comportare con dei figli così? Voglio dire, sei tu l'esperto, cosa si dovrebbe fare?»

Misha stringe le spalle e rotea gli occhi, poggiandosi di nuovo alla scrivania. La parte inferiore del suo corpo tende in avanti e Jensen non può far a meno di lanciare un'occhiata da quelle parti.

«Proprio nulla, bisogna essere pazienti. I bambini sono bambini... è giusto che siano troppo vivaci»

«Ah si?» Jensen è un po' infastidito, che razza di maestro è mai questo? «Niente disciplina?»

Misha scoppia a ridere, e Jensen non è sicuro se sia irritato o eccitato.

«Disciplina? Alle elementari? Siamo in una scuola, mica in caserma!»

Jensen incrocia le braccia al petto, cercando di apparire il più serio possibile e di non fissare per più di un secondo le labbra del maestro.

«Adesso capisco perché JJ è una ribelle in erba, con un maestro così è ovvio. Credo che con i bambini serva la disciplina, altrimenti... altrimenti...»

«Altrimenti?» gli chiede Misha che, non sa come e quando, si è avvicinato di nuovo a lui. Sono distanti quanto basta per far passare qualche spiffero d'aria

«Altrimenti, beh crescono male»

Misha annuisce fingendosi impressionato. «E dimmi Jensen... tu da piccolo sei stato disciplinato?» gli sussurra all'orecchio, passandogli di fianco e sfiorandogli la cintura.

Jensen non riesce a deglutire, balbetta qualcosa di insensato senza cercare nemmeno di allontanarsi. Riesce solo ad annuire. Misha ora è dietro di lui, gli posa le mani sulle spalle e Jensen è quasi sicuro di sentire la sua erezione contro di lui.

«Beh paparino... ti va se ti metto alla prova?» gli sussurra di nuovo mentre con le mani scivola verso i suoi pettorali. Jensen sa che non può fare una cosa del genere... qualsiasi cosa abbia in mente Misha, non può.

«Mettimi alla prova» sono le parole che scivolano dalle sue labbra,però. Sente Misha chiudere la porta a chiave. Si volta verso di lui, sta sbottonandosi lentamente la camicia.

«Sai qual è il problema della troppa disciplina ai bambini?» si avvicina e si avventa su di lui, sbattendolo al muro. I loro corpi si scontrano, Jensen è già duro e finisce per gemere. Le loro mani strisciano su ogni lembo di pelle, dal petto alle cosce, sfiorano i capelli e le labbra bollenti.

Misha le fa scivolare sotto la t-shirt, gli accarezza la pelle indugiando sui capezzoli, e lentamente la sfila via. Jensen segue ogni movimento col fiato corto.

«Il problema è che quando poi crescono...» non finisce la frase, schiude le labbra e le porta su quelle di Jensen ma prima che lui possa ricambiare il bacio, il maestro si fionda sul suo collo.

«Quando crescono si sentono costretti a nascondere le loro emozioni» Jensen si sente morire, il maestro lo guarda negli occhi, fronte a fronte, gli sorride divertito e si morde il labbro «e non tutti sanno nasconderle... come te» gli divarica le gambe e stavolta lo bacia. Jensen sporge il bacino in avanti e gli stringe la vita, facendo aderire i due corpi a perdifiato. Ormai non ha più alcun controllo , afferra Misha per il colletto e cambia posizione, mettendo lui spalle al muro. Ancora un bacio umido, le labbra di Misha sono morbide e piacevoli al tatto. Jensen gli morde il labbro inferiore non curandosi di scusarsi, l'altro ride. Sta davvero per fare sesso con il maestro di sua figlia?

«Certe cose non si possono nascondere» ripete un paio di volte l'altro quando gli tira giù i pantaloni e infila la mano nei boxer bianchi «specialmente cose così appariscenti» la mano di Misha gli circonda prima delicatamente l'erezione, poi stringe appena la presa. Jensen boccheggia e chiude gli occhi, vorrebbe urlare, prendere Misha e scoparselo su quella dannatissima scrivania.

Intanto l'altro gli sfila via definitivamente i boxer e Jensen si ritrova nudo in una classe di una scuola elementare, quella di sua figlia per la precisione. Per un breve momento si sente a disagio. Ma Misha si inginocchia, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal suo, sorride sfacciato.

«Vediamo quanto sei disciplinato. Scommettiamo che ti farò urlare come una ragazzina?»

Quella scommessa gli da una scarica di brividi ed eccitazione che lo invade completamente.

«Fammi vedere quanto vali» gli risponde, sfidandolo. Misha sostituisce la mano con la bocca, Jensen sente ogni movimento sulla pelle, cerca di non dargliela vinta. Trattiene i gemiti con gli occhi stretti, nel frattempo il maestro dà prova di saper usare la lingua non solo per provocare gli altri. La sua bocca è calda, si muove lenta, con una pazienza che fa uscire Jensen fuori di testa in un crescendo di piacere.

Capisce di aver perso la scommessa quando perde il controllo e inizia a chiedere di più, e lo fa ad alta voce. Affonda le dita tra i capelli castani e lo spinge delicatamente verso di sé. Sente quasi di essere arrivato al limite quando Misha interrompe il contatto e si alza, passandosi il dorso della mano sulle labbra.

«Non sei affatto un ragazzo disciplinato, signor Ackles. Hai bisogno che qualcuno ti dimostri cosa voglia dire esserlo» gli prende di nuovo il viso tra le mani, gli lecca il collo e poi lo bacia ancora ed ancora, trascinandolo verso la scrivania.

«Stenditi» gli comanda, Jensen non se lo fa ripetere una seconda volta. Si stende e il legno freddo aderisce alla pelle della schiena. Misha si libera dei suoi pantaloni e si mette a cavalcioni su di lui. Si china su di lui per impossessarsi di nuovo della sua bocca, Jensen si agita sotto di lui, gli palpa il sedere tonico. Misha è un puzzle perfetto di muscoli e ossa, stringere la sua pelle tra le mani lo delizia. Misha forse lo nota, allora fa volare via anche i suoi di boxer, che finiscono sul pavimento.

Ora sono nudi entrambi, le loro gambe un groviglio in continuo movimento. Fa in modo che le sua erezione strusci rapidamente contro quella di Jensen che gli stringe i fianchi scolpiti, perfetti. Più Misha si muove veloce, più Jensen stringe la presa. Il maestro poi, all'improvviso scivola giù e si mette in piedi, obbligandolo a fare lo stesso.

«Voltati» gli ordina, non prima dell'ennesimo bacio lascivo. Lui capisce e si volta, stringe le mani attorno ai bordi della scrivania e si piega in avanti. Sente Misha aderire alla sua schiena, gli bacia il collo e gli accarezza la schiena.

«Ci teniamo in forma eh?» le mani scivolano in basso, gli stringe le natiche e inavvertitamente inizia a prepararlo con le dita. La sensazione che prova è qualcosa di acuto, inizialmente fastidiosa. Stringe i denti finché non diviene qualcosa di molto meglio che lo manda in tilt, come se ogni vena stesse esplodendo ripetutamente dentro di lui. Ma non gli basta, vuole di più, e allora spinge il suo corpo all'indietro, il petto ormai tocca la scrivania. Misha gli prende i fianchi e, finalmente lo penetra. Si muove in modo lezioso, accompagna le spinte lente trascinando i fianchi di Jensen che cerca a vuoto la sua testa col braccio. Chiude gli occhi e geme che quasi non respira. Le spinte si fanno sempre più veloci, l'addome urta ripetutamente contro il legno della scrivania che inizia a muoversi e vibrare. Misha allora, mentre con un braccio continua a cingergli la vita, con l'altra mano gli afferra l'erezione pulsante. Ne accarezza la punta umida mentre continua a spingersi dentro di lui con forza. Si ritrovano entrambi a mugulare, Jensen ormai stremato viene tra le dita del maestro che a quel punto lo piega completamente e gli stringe le spalle mentre affonda nella sua carne con altre spinte, poco dopo viene anche lui.

Cercano di riprendere fiato, Jensen si rende conto di essere una pozza di sudore. Si ripuliscono alla meglio e si rivestono. Uno strano silenzio li circonda insieme al calore.

«Io... credo» è Jensen a spezzare il silenzio «credo che avrò bisogno di altre, ehm, lezioni» si schiarisce la voce. Il maestro annuisce, si avvicina sorridente e gli aggiusta la cravatta.

«Lo credo anche io, signor Ackles»

 

 

 

 

Quando torna a casa la cena è già pronta. Prima di mettersi a tavola si fionda sotto la doccia e ripensa a tutto quello che è successo solo qualche ora prima. Dovrebbe sentirsi un verme poiché lui ama la sua famiglia. Ma ammette che non è così, che non vede l'ora di rivedere Misha e non solo per un'altra epica lezione di didattica, ma per conoscerlo meglio, è palese che sia una persona fuori dal comune, qualcuno davvero speciale.

“Sembri davvero una ragazzina innamorata”

Scende in cucina e si siede, sua moglie e sua figlia sono lì che lo aspettano. Dannel sembra essersi dimenticata del colloquio, ed è meglio così. Tutto quel movimento gli ha messo una gran fame, afferra una coscia di pollo dal vassoio e inizia a divorarla. Si sente stranamente euforico.

«Papà?»

«Dimmi principessa»

«Allora ti piace il mio maestro?»

Jensen sputa il pollo nel piatto, rischiando di strozzarsi. Tosssice e butta giù un bicchiere d'acqua sotto lo sguardo perplesso di entrambe. Dopo essersi assicurato di essere ancora capace di respirare fissa i due sguardi femminili, a cui non sfugge nulla, con la bocca spalancata.

«Direi che è un tipo okay»

Fine


End file.
